Puberty and Synergy
by JustBreathe15
Summary: A series of one shots Kurt and Blaine and how they work together to handle their kids going through puberty. Don't necessarily have to read Ours/Dreams before you read this but it might be a little confusing.
1. Those' Movies and 'That' Talk

**Puberty and Synergy **

**Plot Summary- A series of one shots Kurt and Blaine and how they work together to handle their kids going through puberty. Don't necessarily have to read Ours/Dreams before you read this but it might be a little confusing. **

**Note: Does contain a tiny bit of spoilers for Dreams (nothing big, just little things like Rachel's 2****nd**** baby's gender and name). But incase you haven't read Ours or aren't currently reading Dreams; here are a low down of the kids and how they came to be. All three of them were surrogate babies carried by Rachel using Santana's eggs.**

**Court Jaden Hummel-Anderson: Kurt's biological son. He's technically speaking the oldest (he and Aimee are fraternal twins). Loves sports and some nerdy things.**

**Aimee Blaine Hummel-Anderson: Kurt's biological daughter. She's the second oldest. She loves fashion and girly things. Takes a lot after Kurt. **

**Stefani Rae Hummel-Anderson (born Dalton Harry Hummel-Anderson): Blaine's biological daughter with Santana. Born a boy but is transgendered and living as a girl. Loves to sing and dance just like her fathers.**

**So with that all out of the way, I hope everyone enjoys the story!**

'_**Those' movies and 'That' talk**_

Today was supposed to be a lazy day. A Saturday with no kids since Finn and Rachel had taken their kids along with their own on a camping trip since little Maria was now old to go. Kurt and Blaine had opted not to go and instead spent a romantic Friday night together. Now, he was going to take the day to sit back, be lazy, maybe read one of his old Harry Potter books.

That was until Kurt shrieked. "BLAINE! GET IN HERE NOW!"

The sound came from their office. Blaine leaped up from the couch and managed to stub his toe on the end table. He cursed but rushed because it sounded like Kurt was in danger.

He grasped onto the door, flinging it open. "Kurt?" Kurt was standing away from the computer. Face paler than usual and expression heavy with horror. Otherwise, he looked completely fine and unharmed. Blaine tilted his head. "Kurt, are you alright?"

"I-I-No-I…Blaine, look at the computer!" Kurt's fingers shook as he woke their computer from its sleep. Blaine limped over and sat down in the chair. Taking a look at the screen. Everything made a lot more sense when he did.

The screen was covered with pop-ups of naked women. Pop-ups of people in the middle of having sex. Could see a video of a woman moaning but Kurt must have turned the sound off after a while. Hell, even the little arrow was something provocative. It was so overwhelming that Blaine actually thought _Is that porn?_

Another video popped up. _Yeah, defiantly porn. _

"Kurt, how did this happen?"

"How the hell should I know?" Kurt growled, fingers grasping at his sides. "I just turned on the computer to check on my email and this…" Kurt hissed with disgust as he gestured to the computer. "All popped up!"

"I've seen this before. It's a virus that you can get from going on porn sites." Blaine explained. He could feel Kurt's icy cold glare staring directly at the back of his head. "Because Cooper and I shared a computer when we were younger, Kurt."

"Mhm, sure it was."

"I was always careful about where I looked up my porn, thank you very much. Besides, this is all straight porn so I didn't do it." Blaine looked over his shoulder and shot him a cheeky grin. "Unless you need me to prove my innocence."

Kurt cocked his hips and crossed his arms. "You know, I'm glad you can joke about this. I, on the other hand, have been scarred for life and our computer is broken."

"It's not broken. We'll just have to reformat it. We'll probably lose all the files we had on there though." Blaine said, already starting the process.

"Whatever just…get that off of there. How did this happen? Obviously neither of us did it!"

"Well, Finn was here yesterday… but he wouldn't actually look up porn on our computer would he?"

"If Rachel found his stash and he got desperate enough, he would." Kurt grumbled, tapping his boots together. "But he was only here long enough to pick up the kids. He was never even out of my sight—he was too busy with Maria."

Blaine paused as he realized who it must have been then. Especially since he knew…"Court was on the computer yesterday..."

Just when he thought Kurt couldn't look any more horrified, his husband's jaw dropped. "No…No, he wouldn't."

"Kurt, he's thirteen."

Kurt started pacing, placing his fingers in his ears. Singing as loud as he could. "Not my baby, no, no, not my baby. He's too young. La-la-la. Not my baby! He wouldn't do this. _Not my baby_."

Blaine just sat back and watched Kurt. Years of experience had taught him that it was best to let Kurt get it all out before he tried to talk to him again. Eventually, about halfway through the reformat (which wasn't exactly a fast process) Kurt stopped and just stood in the middle of the carpet.

"Are you done?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed and nodded. "Kurt, he's thirteen years old, a boy, and there for has urges. Did you really think he'd just be innocent for rest of his life?"

"No…" Kurt admitted softly. "I was just hoping he'd be so until he was 30. Or at least, that I didn't know about it until then…or ever" Kurt sat in the chair they kept in the corner, a loud groan coming from out of his mouth. "Blaine, my baby boy looks at porn. Oh my god, if he looks at it, he probably masturbates to it too!"

"Yeah probably." Blaine admitted, shifting uncomfortably. "So….How do we deal with this?"

"My opinion? Let's just reformat the damn thing and never talk about it again." Kurt's baby penguin showed for the first time in years. Honestly, Blaine didn't know it was possible for a man to 41 and still find sex to be such an uncomfortable. Granted, this time it wasn't about Kurt or their relationship, but their teenage son. Blaine himself couldn't help but cringe at the idea of having to talk to Court about this, but they had to.

"We can't do that. Think about it—he lives with two gay men and two girls. It's already hard enough for him to come to us about this kind of stuff. I don't want Court to get a girl pregnant because he didn't have a clue about sex."

Kurt rubbed a hand over his face but nodded, knowing his husband was right. "That, and I really don't want a repeat of this. I guess you no choice but to talk to him."

Blaine gave Kurt an incredulous look. "Excuse me? You mean _we_."

Kurt shakes his head frantically. "No way! You get this one! This sounds like a bro thing and we both know you were always one of the bros, Blaine. Besides, who had to buy Mimi pads when she had her first period? Where the was 'we' there, huh?"

"Kurt, don't even. I've bought just as many pads as you have since then. You were just unlucky enough to hear it from her." Blaine's eyes become pleading. "I can't do this by myself. We have to do this together."

"You're right." Kurt reluctantly agreed. This wasn't exactly fun for him but he knew as awkward as it was them it'd be ten times worse for their son. It was important for both his father's to be supportive and try to make sense for him, even if it turned out to be one, big mess.

"Thank you." Blaine says before adding. "So, um…what in the world do we say to him?"

Kurt snorted. "Hey son, Papa and I found out just how much you love boobs." Kurt shrugged when Blaine glared at him. "Well, thanks to you, my sex talk with my dad consisted of him telling me not to throw myself around and him giving me a pile of pamphlets. What did your parents do to talk to you about sex?"

Blaine forced a chuckle. "My parents? Talking to me about sex? Hilarious… No, I got my sex-talk from Dalton's very serious health class, taught by the creepy teacher who we were sure never had sex himself. The rest I learned on my own…with Cooper's occasionally input."

"No!"

"Yes." Blaine said very seriously. He took on a deeper tone, trying to do an impression of Cooper. "Little brother, you should know that Anderson's are hot-blooded males, put on this earth to please women, or in your case men. As your brother it's my duty to make sure you don't let down the family when you finally decide being a virgin is highly over-rated. Further more…"

"Stop! No! Wow…I think I'm going to call my dad later and tell him I love him…" Kurt said. Thankful his father was so uncomfortable about talking to Kurt about sex and for being brave enough to talk about it. He took a deep breath. "Alright …We're two reasonable, open-minded adults. This will be a piece of cake."

"Right…We can handle this."

()

Kurt prayed. No really, actually prayed to god that Finn and Rachel would call and ask them if they could stay another night at the campground. Just to give him a little more time to try and think of what to say. He and Blaine had been rehearsing what to say all night together—giving one another constructive criticism and trying many different techniques. Kurt even emailed Emma Schuester to ask her if she had any pamphlets by chance…She sent him over 23. They were about as prepared as they could be but Kurt still wanted more time.

No such luck. Today, the kids came rushing through the door almost right on time. "Papa! Daddy!" Stefani flung herself into Blaine's arms and he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him and hug him. She then did the same thing to Kurt, letting him spin her. Pretty much as excited as a ten-year-old was expect to be. Aimee looked relatively pleased with the experience despite all her hesitation about going and actually insisting they go to a thrift store to 'pick out some camp-proper clothes'. Even Court looked relaxed after the long trip, launching into a story about the huge fish he and Finn caught. Kurt smiled and pretended to listen to the story as if they weren't seconds away from engaging in a sex talk with their son. After about a half hour of family time, the kids went to their separate rooms to unpack and to have some alone time. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and inhaled sharply.

"I guess now?"

"Might as well." Blaine said, though he sounded just as nervous. They manage to push each other to Court's door. Blaine's about to just open the door when he remembers why exactly they're having this talk and knocks instead. "Court? Could we come in for minute?"

"Yeah sure." The door opened to the slightly messy room. Court was laying across his stomach his bed, watching a video (at least, Kurt hoped it was just a video) on his phone. His long legs kicking up every so often. His dark eyes didn't look up from the screen as his hair, a little shaggy from being out in the wilderness, was brushed away from his face. "What's up?"

Blaine heard the scratch of his son's voice. Just in mid-change. It looked as though he wouldn't inherit his father's countertenor abilities. Yet his voice was still stuck in the awkward boy-man phase. It reminded Blaine of just how young he was. "Court baby, put the phone away for minute please, Papa and I need to talk to you." Kurt asked him gently. Court looked up and gave Kurt a weird look before turning off the video on the phone and setting it on his nightstand.

"Um, okay…" Court sat up, making room for his two fathers' on the bed. Kurt and Blaine released hands and walked over, each of them sitting on either side of Court. Kurt rethinks this strategy and decides to stand and lean against his son's dresser so they wouldn't crowd the boy. There were a few minutes of nothing. Court, still confused as to what was going on, was the first to break it with a shrug. "So, what did you guys want to talk about?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt. His face was completely pale and while his mouth was open, no sounds came out. Blaine decided if they were ever going to get through this, he'd have to start. "Look Court, I'll be frank with you. Saturday morning, your dad tried to get on his computer but couldn't because of a virus…. A virus from a certain kind of website."

Court's face lights up in understand before he quickly flushes. With a groan, their son buries his head in his hands. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

"My sentiments exactly." Kurt murmured before getting jabbed by Blaine.

"We want you to know there's nothing to be embarrassed about and it's perfectly natural for someone your age to indulge in these things." Blaine continued. Court managed to lift his head, giving Blaine a weird look.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about? My dad's found out I look up on their computer; I have every reason to embarrassed!"

Kurt wants to give his son a high-five but settles for a light laugh instead. Blaine just shoots him a glare, motioning for Kurt to take over. Instantly, the look of humor falls from Kurt's face but he accepts the challenge. "Maybe in this case, there's something to be embarrassed. What your father is trying to say is that…that…there's nothing wrong with you mastur-I mean looking! Looking at porn! Though if you do that too, it's fine but...Ugh, you're just a baby!" Kurt was trying no blush at his own outburst. He wasn't alone; the red in Court's face was visible even with his Hispanic skin. "Um…. We reformatted the computer. Just be careful where you go. Nice chat."

Kurt stood and Court heaved a sigh of relief. "Yeah nice chat…"

"It's not over!" Blaine declared much to the disappointment of the two other Hummel-Anderson males. Kurt sighs and sits back down. Both men giving Blaine identical glares. "Court, I understand this isn't something you want to discuss with us and if I'm being honest, your dad and I don't want to talk about it either. But that's exactly why we need to talk about it. Did you know that your Uncle Finn thought he could get a girl pregnant by being in a hot tub with her?"

Court cracks a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kurt says laughing softly. "He can be an idiot sometimes and I don't want you to think things like that so… your father's right."

Blaine gives Kurt a smug look before continuing. "There's nothing wrong with looking at porn, as long as you understand it's not like real life."

Court looked down at his hands, blushing deeper. "You mean like…they're not having sex?"

"No, no they are. But it's…" Kurt blew a piece of hair out his eyes, trying to think of a good way to put it. "The people in those movies, Court, most of the time they never meet before going through with it, let alone fall in love. I'm just afraid you'll watch these videos and think that…that sex without love is as good as sex with love."

"And that can be dangerous." Blaine said, gladly relieving Kurt for a moment now that he was putting in an effort. "Those videos you watch? They're meant to stimulate and arouse but they're not good examples of how you should treat a partner or sometimes yourself. There's a lot of emotional attachment that goes with sex. Like if you have sex with a girl you don't have feelings with and she has them for you—it's really disrespectful to her. "

"And you. Baby, you deserve to be with someone who loves you and treats you well. You owe more to yourself than to share a wonderful experience with someone who doesn't mean anything to you." Not exactly Burt's words, but Kurt was proud of his own twist. He kind of did want to call his dad and really thank him. Blaine smiled at Kurt, proud and touched by his words because they had waited for the right person and it was so much better than loveless sex could be. It couldn't possibly compare.

Court noticed the little love-messaging going between him and broke it apart. "Guys, listen…you two have showed me what being in love is like and believe me, I want to be with someone I love…. But I'm not having sex right now or anytime soon, trust me. I just watched porn a couple times because I was curious."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. He had really hoped that would have been the end of the conversation, but hearing the desperate way his son said 'curious' made him continue. "Well, what are you curious about?"

Court bit his lip, fingers trailing his knee nervously. "Um…like…Why does it feel so good? Why do they do things like…huh…mhm…" Court started trailing off, not wanting to use the exact words. Kurt put a gentle hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Alright um well…one of my friends, I'm NOT saying who…he was telling us at lunch about how he and his girlfriend…did stuff."

"A friend your age?" Kurt shrieked suddenly. Court nodded slowly. Blaine blinked and widened his eyes. They wouldn't even let their kids date until age 14.

"Um, wow….What stuff?" Blaine couldn't help but ask. Court sunk lower.

"He said she took her mouth and …" His finger pointed down and neither man needed him to finish that statement. "It just…it sounds gross to me. Like why would you want to put your mouth there? Or why would you want anyone's mouth there?"

Kurt was still a little speechless about the age of the boy so Blaine took this question. Though he had no idea how to answer. "Honestly sweetie? If it sounds gross to you then you're probably nowhere near ready to…understand something like that. But one day, you'll meet someone and it might not sound so gross…" An awkward silence settled and Blaine figured it was safe to leave. "So, um, like I said, it's normal for a boy your age to be your age to look at these things but your sisters use that computer too so I'd prefer it if you didn't look up that stuff on the family computer…And if you have any other questions, feel free to talk to us, okay? We may not always understand but we can get through it together."

"Okay… Thanks Dad, Thank Papa." Kurt stood up and grabbed Blaine before he could force them to continue. They almost made it to the door when. "Hey guys?"

Kurt closed his eyes and released a deep breath. "Yes Court?"

"Um, you know how girls have…um, boobs?" His voice cracked with the last sentence. Blaine took a sharp intake of breath.

"Court…talk with your Uncle Finn about that one…"


	2. Friendboy

**Alright so here's chapter 2 of Puberty and Synergy. Dedicated to Glleek23 who came up with and suggested the idea for this chapter, which ultimately inspired this story! Hope you all enjoy :)**

**_Friend-boy_  
**

Blaine trusted his children. That wasn't the problem. The problem was Kurt's genetics, along with Santana's, had created a good-looking child. Aimee (Mimi) was so pretty, she was sure to attract all kinds of boys—boys he couldn't trust.

If Glee club had taught him nothing else, it was that few things were more perverted than a teenage boy. Between Puck having sex with pretty much everything that breathed and Finn's blatant obsession with boobs, he had seen enough horror to be afraid for his teenager daughter. Needless to say, he hadn't been looking forward to 14. But the twins were that age now, and Stefani was 11. Soon, they'd have three teenagers in their house. But unlike Court (who had a collection of models pinned to a corkboard in his room), Aimee always seemed far more interested in fashion and schoolwork than she was in the opposite sex.

So it thoroughly surprised both men when Aimee asked them… "Could I invite someone to Friday dinner?"

Kurt is the first to look up from his laptop. "I told you, you don't have to ask if Danielle can come over anymore."

"Actually, Daddy um…it's a new friend. I met him through Danielle though." This time both men looked up from their present distractions to look at their daughter. She was the perfect balance of Kurt and Santana—straight hair parted and layered perfect along her square shape cheeks, deep-set hazel eyes that widen and narrowed with emotion, and a glass like figure that she hid beneath modest yet stylish clothing. Out of the three kids, her skin was the lightest but it always made up with tasteful make-up. Honestly, it's a rare occurrence to see Aimee looking anything less than perfect. She's beautiful which makes Blaine clench his fist at the mention of a boy.

"And what is the name of this friend?" He asked rather sweetly despite his current stance. Aimee spoke with confidence.

"Zach Light."

"No way, that can't be his real name." Kurt teased. Aimee cocked her hips and huffed.

"It totally is, Daddy. He's a grade above me and he asked me to go to Winter Gala with him. I told him you two would probably want to meet him first and I thought Friday dinner would be the perfect time."

Kurt jokingly pondered it. "Hmmm…. Aimee Blaine Light. Nope, sorry dear, that name just doesn't have a ring to it."

"Kurt, that's not funny." Blaine grumbled.

"It's not." Aimee agreed, missing the tone of Blaine's voice when she said it. A smile broke across her lips though. "Besides, I told you Daddy, my designer name is going to be A.B. Hummerson…Just enough syllables to sound classy, yet has a nice ring to it… Of course, a dance would be a perfect opportunity to show case that dress we've been working on."

"I don't know, baby. He's in high school, that's kind of a leap."

Aimee narrowed her eyes at Blaine. "It's the exact difference in age you and Daddy have, Papa. Come on, I'm not asking you to prepare my bridal bed along with dowry, I'm asking if I can bring a boy—who's a friend…"

"For your father's sanity…. we'll call him friend-boy." Blaine shot a glare over at Kurt, who just smiled back.

"So you can meet him. I'm playing by all the rules here. Please?" Then Aimee made the puppy-dog eyes. Sticking out her bottom lip and tilting her head adorably. Both the girls had mastered it early in their age. Kurt sighed and waited for Blaine to break his resolve. Finally, he gave in—shoulders slumped and all.

"Alright, fine. We'll meet friend-boy."

Aimee clapped and squealed. "It's Zach, but it's fine, I'll take it! Thank you Papa. Thank you Daddy! I have to call Danielle." Then with a dancers grace that could only come from so many years of ballet, Aimee kissed both her father's on the cheek and pranced to her bedroom. Kurt watched in amusement. He had never seen his usually reserved daughter so cheerful before.

Blaine on the other hand, didn't feel like dancing. Actually, he felt like hitting something. "I'll be down in the basement."

()

They had a whole gym set up in the basement. Finn contributed a few machines since they didn't have much room at their house (Fanny refused to give up her stage room when Maria came along so Finn had to give up his work out room) and Court often used the room to prepare for the various sports he played. In the corner though, that was Blaine's space, and in that space was the punching bag that he was currently hitting.

"Don't you think you're over-reacting?" Kurt said, taking a seat on the stairs. He knew his husband like the back of his hand. Whenever Blaine was upset about something he had to go hit at the punching bag. It's a behavior that's been less used over the years— namely, Kurt noted, after Stefani was born, but occasionally Blaine will get so angry he just has to let it out before he blacks out and gets dangerous. "Maybe just a little?"

"Don't you think you're _under_-reacting?" Blaine grunts while taking another at the punching bag.

"More than anything, I'm surprised. If I wasn't so sure she was going to be the next Donatella, I would have had her pegged for a nun."

"This boy wants to take her to a dance, Kurt."

"Yes, it's so unheard of. I have to wonder what kind of sick freak this Zach Light is, if that is his real name." Kurt realizes he's being a little insensitive to his husband's emotions but sometimes Blaine just needed a 'suck it up' every now and then.

Blaine stops and turns to glare at Kurt. "And how are you possibly okay with this? Our daughter wants to go to a high school dance with a boy she barely knows."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood from the stairs. He climbed down the rest of the way and walked towards Blaine. "She wants to go to a dance with a boy a _year _older than she is at a high school she's probably going to next year. A boy she's hung out with along with Danielle and wants to introduce us to. Believe me, I'm having my paternal moment of panic but it could be worse."

Blaine crossed his arms as Kurt stood in front of him. "Oh yeah, how?"

"Oh I don't know… She could have snuck out in the middle of the night to go out with this boy. Or instead of over dinner, we could have met him walking into her bedroom one night, both topless as the stereo blasts 'Feel Like Making Love to You'. Would you rather that happen?"

His blood boiled more at the idea of someone touching his daughter like that under his roof, but now he had to admit Kurt was right. Compared to that little scenario, dinner with this boy was a welcomed alternative. Blaine closes his eyes and tries to will himself calm.

It was kind of unfair of him. Last year when they had found out Court looked at porn, it was uncomfortable, but they weren't mad. In fact, they really hadn't told him he couldn't do anymore. Just not on the family computer (since then, Court had been given his own laptop). Now Aimee wanted to bring home a boy and suddenly Blaine was the one covering his ears and screaming 'not my baby!'. Maybe because with Court looking up porn, they weren't trusting their son with another person or even talking about the chance of Court entering a relationship.

Well okay, he had to admit it. It was because Aimee was a girl. A very beautiful one at that. This Zach would probably be the first of many boys wanting to date his daughter. Blaine knew how boys worked and when he thought about half the things he thought about Kurt in their high school years and then thought about someone reflecting thoughts onto his daughter—it just made him angry. He knew for a fact women had these thoughts too but Aimee was particularly pure. He certainly didn't want someone taking advantage of that and getting Aimee in a situation she couldn't handle (Like pregnancy. Blaine felt old enough, thank you, he didn't need a grandchild on top of that). And shit, how could Kurt be so calm about this?

And as if Kurt could read his mind, and maybe after so long he could, he answered. "Remember back in high school when we couldn't even hold hands? Or kiss in the hallways without some Neanderthal calling us names? It took us nearly three years to go to a dance without one of us getting beat up or crowned queen. I guess I just want Mimi to do the things we didn't get to do. Like be in puppy dog love with someone without the whole world throwing a fit about it.

Blaine frowned, heart breaking for his husband and now himself. When he put it like that, Blaine kind of felt like a jackass for not wanting that for his daughter. He had been robbed so many things because the world couldn't accept his love for Kurt. Robbed of handholding during class (besides Glee), kissing Kurt in the halls and getting yelled at by the teachers for PDA, and of making out under a disco ball as some 80's song blared in the background. Hell, the sixteen-year-old version of himself would be absolutely furious that he wanted to take that away from his daughter.

"This is why I married you…because I need someone to tell me when I'm being an idiot." Blaine said, reaching for Kurt. Kurt backed away and held out his hands, not wanting to get sweat on his shirt but he did smile affectionately at his husband.

"As sweet as that is, you smell bad so I'll take a rain check on the hug."

Blaine chuckled. "Right…Hey Kurt?"

"Yes dear?"

Blaine gave him a look with his puppy dog eyes. "I still don't want to be nice to friend-boy."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "That's fine Blaine. One of us has to scare the fear god into him so I guess you get to."

"But you just said…"

"Yeah I know what I said. Don't get me wrong, I want Aimee to date. I just think it'd be fair if one us tells 'Zach Light' that if lays a hand on our little girl, we retain full rights to emasculate him and make it into a fashion accessory."

"That's soooo twisted." Blaine said with wide eyes. "Sure you shouldn't do it?"

Kurt crackled like a witch. "Oh, that's probably not a good idea. I have plenty more where that came from…"

()

"Oh Dad! I was thinking about things I could say to embarrass Mimi and I'm thinking of telling the story of how she got all the girls in class to switch clothes during recess. Thoughts?" Kurt was in the middle of making vegan shepherd's pie, a recipe Rachel had shared with him years ago. Usually, Kurt made everyone else one meal and Aimee and himself another since Aimee was vegetarian and he was health conscious. Tonight though, since Aimee would be the topic of conversation, he decided to just make one large meal. That, and it would tests Zach's compatibility with Aimee. Court had ignored the fact that his father was right in the middle of making food and sat himself on the counter.

"Yeah, _don't_." Kurt replied firmly. Court rolled his eyes, dangling his feet off the edge of the counter.

"Come on, you have to let me tell one story. How about the one where she threw a fit because the mall Santa didn't know who Alexander McQueen was?"

Kurt put the pies in the oven and turned around and leaned against the opposite counter. "Haven't you ever heard of karma? What makes you so sure she won't tell some girl embarrassing stories about you?"

"Um because she already tells Danielle everything. Not that I'm saying I like her—just you know, if she's going to do it might as well get the punches in now."

"No, you're going be the most delightfully nice brother a boy could be and not the kind whose father has to wash his sheets every other night." Court's jaw dropped and he made a noise that sounded like a 'what the hell?' but all stringed together, it sounded like 'mhuh?'. Kurt bit his lip to stifle his laughter. "What? You didn't think I'd notice? Did you forget that I was a teenager once too?"

"Whatever…" Court said self-consciously before jumping off the counter and retreating to the living room. Before long, his youngest came into the room, replacing her brother's spot up on the counter. What was with these kids and sitting on his counter?

"Mimi called, she said Zach's mom is dropping them off and they're on the way."

"Thank you darling." Stefani smiled sweetly. Her curls were pulled into a side ponytail away from her face, which resembled Blaine's so much. From the large hazel eyes to the prominent jaw which should have made her look more masculine but was still subtle enough to actually look pretty, right down to her height which was a bit small for someone her age (at least, compared to boys). The only things she seemed to inherit from Santana were her straight-bridged nose and bright smile. Her skin was much darker than either of her siblings, making her look much more Hispanic than either of them. Currently, she was wearing a heavy black sweater and bright pink pants that matched the bright-pink sunglasses she had stolen from her father and now rested on her head. Stefani, like Blaine and Kurt, always bordered somewhere between stylish and abstract with her clothing.

"Daddy, can I get a harp?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Stefani shrugged and gave him a thoughtful look. "Because it would be awesome! Think about how cool my songs would be."

"Yeah but baby, do you know how hard it is to learn how to play the harp?"

"It can't be that much different than playing guitar. You know, just with more strings."

"Oh god, you have your father's mentality…and get off my counter!" Stefani held up her hands defensively and jumped down.

"So is that a no on the harp?"

"Where would you even put it?"

"In the music room. Next to the guitars, duh." She said. Kurt shook his head and muttered an 'I'll think about it'. A suitable enough response for an 11 year old.

"Could you go tell your father that Mimi and friend-boy are on their way?" Kurt asked. Stefani nodded. "And don't try and convince him to get a harp! We'll talk about it together!"

()

Zach Light or friend-boy, as he's been named isn't exactly what Kurt had envisioned Aimee's type to be. He had been expected a clean-cut boy, tall in size—perhaps an army man in appearance but a scholar in any other way.

This boy, however, was well—what would have been what they called in their high school days Emo. But it was a borderline sort of thing. His hair was layered from his chin up, poofed to give it volume. It was dyed black but the patches of brown indicated he didn't bleach and dye it black (which would have damaged his hair a ton more than just dyeing over and over again). He was about par with height on Aimee and maybe just as thin. He wore black thick-rim glasses. He was also wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a band-shirt and grayish wool scarf. Not the outfit he would have picked to meet a date's parents. At least he had nice skin—Kurt was willing to overlook the clothes thing if it meant his grandchildren would have beautiful skin.

Aimee seemed to notice his surprise and clear her throat. "Daddy, this is Zach. Zach, this is my dad Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

To his credit, friend-boy sticks out his hand. "It's nice to meet you sir." And wow, he wasn't expecting that low almost baritone voice.

Kurt takes the hand and smiles. "Like wise, I'm sure." And Zach's eyes widen for a minute. Apparently, Aimee hadn't warned him about his voice either. Kurt breaks the handshake. "So, the pie is almost done. Aimee, why don't you go introduce Zach to your brother and sister and I'll go get your father."

They all walk into the living room where Court is playing a game on t.v. while Stefani is strumming her guitar. He sees the glint in Court's eye and returns it with a glare—daring him to embarrass Aimee. Court fearfully listens as Aimee introduces Zach t everyone.

Blaine is frantically blow-drying his hair as required when he uses the straightening product. Blaine must have felt the gel would just invoke a sense of friendliness he wasn't willing to extend right now. "So, I just met friend-boy."

"And?"

"He's…not who I picture Mimi dating. Seems like a nice kid, though." Kurt laughed when Blaine groaned.

"Don't tell me that; I have to be ruthless, Kurt!"

"I believe in you, baby. Just remember—'Topless and 'Feel Like Making Love To You'."

Blaine clenched his teeth and his shoulders shook. With an appreciative nod, he told his husband. "I can do this, let's go."

()

Friend-boy. Over-protective father. Over-protective father. Friend-boy.

This is what Kurt was imagining being said when Aimee actually said. "Zach, this is my father Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Papa, this Zach."

Blaine swooped down and practically crushed the boy's hand with his own. Zach winced but tried to return the force to no avail. Blaine seemed satisfied with this as he let go, Zach looking very nervous. It was funny because Kurt was use to being the parent everyone was afraid of. Him with his rigid rules, intimidating fashion sense, and occasional sassiness. There was one time when Court had his entire baseball team over for a pizza party and by the time it was over, Kurt had run out of ways to yell 'get off the furniture'. Blaine on the other hand, was always the fun dad. He encouraged things like jumping on the couch, screaming so loud the neighbors could hear, and always greeted people with a smile. It was different now that the roles were reversed.

Dinner was served in the living room a little while after that incident. Court made a snide remark about the vegetarian course that was silenced by Kurt's glare. "Just kidding." Court muttered.

"It looks delicious Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Zach stated politely. "I hope you didn't go through all this trouble for me. Did Mimi tell you I was a vegetarian?"

"No, _Aimee_ didn't." Blaine answered, putting emphasis on her name so friend-boy would know to use it. Zach sank a little bit and pushed a little farther away from Aimee. Oddly enough, Kurt noted, she didn't seem too offended.

"You can call me Kurt and It was no trouble Zach. Mimi's a vegetarian too."

He gave Aimee a surprised look. "I didn't know that. Animals right activist?"

Aimee hummed and shook her head. "Well, partly…Mostly it's just a good way to keep my figure. I like vegetables better anyway."

"Well, I think you look great…you know, just…in a great way." Zach's voice trailed when he noticed Blaine's glare. Thankfully Stefani broke in.

"Zach, your skin is really pretty. What product do you use for it?" Stefani asked, not quite aware of how odd the question seemed. Zach gave her a sideways glance.

"Um, I think it's called Jag? I got it at a department store so I don't remember…"

Kurt shook his head at Stefani. It would break his cardinal rule of getting moisturizers at department stores. They had been looking for a good moisturizer for boy's to use since until she starts taking hormone replacement shots, Stefani was still technically a boy and needed products catered to that need. Aimee used feminine moisturizers, Kurt and Blaine used stuff more geared towards older men, and Court you were lucky to get to scrub his face every night. "Oh okay, what about your hair? Is it naturally straight or do you put product in it?"

"It's…naturally this way."

"Oh. I have to use so much stuff just for the straightener to work. Papa gave me the most difficult hair ever to work with. Of course you can forget it when the humidity is bad." Stefani said faking a glare at Blaine. Blaine, after making sure Zach wasn't looking, broke his tough dad exterior to jokingly stick out his tongue at his younger daughter.

Aimee notices Zach's change in aura, but for the wrong reason. "Sorry, we're kind of obsessed with fashion and stuff like that in our family."

"We really are." Court agreed with a smile. "Did Mimi ever tell you about this one time in 1st grade...?"

"Court." Kurt growled but his son continued as Aimee sent her brother a glare.

"So, we're at recess right? And all of the sudden the teacher starts losing it! Everyone turns to the swing set because girls are undressing and switching clothes. And when the teacher asks who's responsible, it turns out Aimee was trying to get everyone to color coordinate. Dad and Papa actually had to be called into school."

Kurt bit his tongue. Despite his threats earlier, he wasn't going to embarrass his son in front of company as punishment. It would be cruel. Aimee on the other hand…

"Great one, Courtney. Now tell the one about how Daddy and Papa found out you looked up porn on the computer." Three sets of silverware clinked against the plates as Court looked at his sister in shock. Neither of the grown-ups had mentioned it after the incident happened and god knew Court didn't talk about it with his sisters. Aimee smiled in a fake-sweet manner. "You should really be quieter when you're talking to your friends."

Zach cleared his throat. "Um, so Aimee for the dance…." Blaine watched the boy give Blaine a nervous glance before continuing his story. He had to admit he was impressed that Zach had managed to just let the moment go with most boys would have laughed and teased Court. Also, he did seem genuinely afraid of Blaine, which was good enough for him. Blaine eased up on Zach for the rest of dinner and desert.

However, when Zach's mom came to get him, it was a little bit different. Zach thanked both parents for a delicious dinner and shook Blaine's hand hesitantly. Blaine was much lighter with his grip and even smiled. "It was nice to meet you Zach."

Zach's eyes widened and he smiled. "You too, Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

"Please, call me Blaine." Then Blaine jerked the boy forward to whisper in his ear. "Blaine Hummel-Anderson, starter of the Dalton Academy Fight Club and whose been boxing longer than you've been alive. Don't forget it because if you ever do anything to hurt my baby girl, I'll be happy to show you just how much boxing experience I have, understood?"

Zach's eyes got impossibly wider as he nodded frantically. Blaine pats his shoulder and smiled. "Great, have a safe ride home."

Friend-boy left before another threat could be made on his life. Blaine seemed relatively pleased with himself as he turned to face Kurt and Aimee who were both sitting on the couch now. "Good kid."

"You know it was completely unnecessary to scare him." Aimee stated matter-of-fact like. "He wouldn't put a hand on me since he needs me at the dance."

"Needs you? To what, win Winter-gala King or to show off to his friends?" Kurt teased. Aimee smirked.

"No, because I'm going to be his wing-woman at the dance. Are you guys really getting that rusty?" Blaine tilted his head at his daughter before it all made sense. A sudden wave of guilt washed over him.

"You mean, friend-boy was…"

Aimee set her eyes with Blaine's and smirked. "As gay as Freddy Mercury at a Pride parade? Yeah."

Kurt looked down and 'huh'd', looking back now, he really shouldn't be so surprised. The way he talked so easily with Aimee, the fact he hadn't gotten dressed up for dinner, or how he didn't try to hold Aimee's hand over dinner. Come to think of it, if they hadn't jumped to their own conclusions, it was pretty obvious that Zach wasn't into their daughter.

"If you knew what we were doing and that you weren't going to date him, why didn't you just tell us?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms.

"Because it's fun to have you two dote over me. Especially you Papa—it was cute to see how protective you were. And besides, do you really think I'd go out with someone dressed like that? I love Zach, really I do, but emo just doesn't do it for me." Aimee stood brushing lint off her outfit. "Oh and his hair, I really need to re-dye it for him before the Winter-gala. I can't wait to put my dress to use!"

Aimee pranced away leaving Kurt and Blaine to stare at each other until Blaine started to pout. Kurt rolled his eyes. "What? Our daughter isn't dating right now, I thought that'd make you happy."

"It's just…I spent so much time making that boy afraid of me and he's not even interested in Mimi?" Blaine said exasperated. Kurt shook his head and picked up the magazine on the end table.

"Save it for the next one."

Blaine groaned. "No, screw it…I'm just going to kill the next one like I wanted to anyway."

**There's chapter two of Puberty and Synergy! Very fun to write! Another thanks to Glleek23 for suggesting the idea! Might be a bit before I get the next chapter up since I have to work on Dreams and The Rising Sun, but hopefully new chapter soon! Its Stefani's turn next :)**

**And of course thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted the story! You guys always make me smile so I appreciate it!**

**jenny4412- Yeah, I kind of get mean with how awkward I make situations sometimes…mostly because it makes me laugh. Especially knowing how Kurt would act in that situation. I'm glad it made you laugh as oppose to cringe though :) I think it's very important to talk to kids about these things, especially after watching Spring Awakening. Thanks for the review!**

**Glleek23- The person who came up with this idea- and by the way, has a story based off this idea on their own page that you guys should totally check out because it's awesome! I love the idea because Blaine would be really protective but in a sweet way that it makes it impossible to be mad at him. Though I think I'd rather deal with over-protective Blaine than over-protective Kurt. Thank you for giving me the chance to write this idea and thank you so much for your kind words and reviews!**

**e- Thank you! And I intend to continue either until I run out of ideas or until it's run it's course, whatever happens first. Thank you for the review!**

**The Blasphemous Contessa- Thank you! Like I said, I kind of like writing the awkward conversations because they're always fun and humorous to write! And I love writing the family dynamic too so thank you! And of course, thank you for the review!**


	3. You're Beautiful

**Alright, so before I begin this next chapter, I thought I should address a review I received in case anyone was having similar thoughts or concerns. I'll admit, I wasn't quite sure how to address this but I figured straightforward would be my best bet. So the anonymous reviewer had the following concerns…This is not to call anyone out or to lecture. This is simply to clear the air. **

**The reviewer believed that Stefani was undergoing hormone replacement therapy when this story began, which was when Stefani was 10, and pointed out how detrimental to her health this would be. I've looked over the story to make sure I didn't place anything to indicate as such because the reviewer is absolutely correct. Starting these treatments at 10 would be very harmful to her health and there isn't a doctor alive that would do it nor a parent that would go through with it. That being said, a course of treatment that might be used (and this the course of treatment I'm using in this story) is to put Stefani on puberty-blockers when she begins showing signs of puberty (most doctors would wait until 12 or 13 at least, maybe earlier for transgendered boys) so she wouldn't develop masculine features or have her voice deepen. Hormone replacement therapy has been used before as early as 15, but even that's somewhat earlier than most would recommend (some encourage patients to wait until 16, 17 or even 18). The reason for this is because while the effects of puberty-blockers can be reversed; hormone replacement therapy is more permanent, and only less than 1/3****rd**** (and I'm being generous with that number) of kids who live as transgendered continue to do so into adulthood. That being said, even this course of treatment is controversial as some doctors state puberty-blockers have their effects and that it's better to simply wait until the child is of age. However, doctors for puberty blockers argue that the trauma of hitting puberty as the gender they were born as rather than the gender they feel they are may be more harmful than the effects themselves. Also, these doctors argue that a person may have a better chance of looking more like the gender they long to be if puberty is held back until the start of hormone replacement therapy. Many of the parents I've either read about in news stories or seen in documentaries have stated they would likely choose this path because their kids are terrified that one day they will go through puberty and take after the gender they don't want to be. For example, a transgender girl growing hair and an Adams apple. Or a transgender boy developing breasts and a feminine features. I apologize if I had ever indicated in my writings that Stefani was currently under-going hormone replacement therapy, and sincerely hope I didn't. **

**I encourage my readers to call me out when they believe I've done something wrong. Especially in regards to a subject like this. I would never want to present false information. I've done extensive research in this subject but I also want my readers to do their own research—whether that be in their free time or because they're not sure if I'm accurate—and if you discover I'm not, feel free to correct me. It's the only way I'll learn and make corrections. If you wish to learn more, there are lots of documentaries on YouTube (the one I watched was a documentary shown on 20/20) and tons of articles online about these kids and what they go through. **

**Okay, thank you everyone and I apologize for the long note! And I appreciate the reviewer's concern and thank them as well. With that all out of the way, on to the story! Enjoy. **

_**You're Beautiful**_

Stefani was 12—not quite a teenager yet but not really a child yet either. Kurt had thought maybe over time, she'd develop more of Santana's features but she still looked as much like Blaine has she always has. Maybe more like a child-like Blaine than an adult one which was something of a blessing considering the circumstances.

She had started puberty blockers about two months after her 12th birthday. Dr. Karris had ok'd it the last time they spoke so the doctors could administer it. It would testosterone from releasing so Stefani's voice wouldn't drop or she wouldn't grow masculine features. The downside was, she wouldn't grow as fast and she'd look young for her age but she was okay with that provided she didn't start becoming a man. Besides, if Blaine and his mother were any indication, there wasn't much of a chance of Stefani being tall anyway. It wasn't quite as daunting as the hormone treatments she could take once she got older, where the effects were permanent, at least with the blockers, if she ever changed her mind, she could stop taking them and go through male puberty.

Kurt didn't think that was likely though. Stefani was well into her first year of Middle school and seemed to flourish as a girl. While in elementary school she only had a few friends, Kurt and Blaine heard about a new potential friend every day. Blaine imagined it had something to do with Stefani coming out of her shell and being more talkative (the girl, who was always so sensitive, now bordered somewhere between out-going and plain goofy). She had learned how to care for her own hair now, thank god, but every Sunday, he, Stefani, and Aimee would help each other pick their outfits for the week. During that time they'd talk about clothing, music, and boys. It reminded Kurt was his years in high school when he, Rachel, and Mercedes have sleepovers and talk about pretty much the same things. It was the rewarding side of having two daughters. And Kurt was glad his kids could be so honest with him.

But he noticed a change in Stefani that made him wonder. She spent more time in her room than usual. The songs Kurt heard her play on her guitar were sadder than she liked to play (somehow, _Stupid Girls_ had shifted into _Mad World_). Also, it seemed every time someone asked her how school went, her smile fell just a little before she answered "Fine." He was concerned but knew how his kids worked. They responded better when he let them come to him than the other way around. If Stefani needed to talk, she would. Nonetheless, he asked his two older children to keep an eye on her.

All things considered, that Wednesday seemed like any other day. Except the text Kurt got during rehearsal on the musical he was directing.

**Blaine- Guess who got a half-day off of work?**

**Kurt- No way! I never get a half-day! Ugh, I wish I played guitar for temperamental singers!**

**Blaine- So? Play hooky with me?**

**Kurt- Um, I'm kind of the director?**

**Blaine- Which means rehearsal can end whenever you choose. Come on, just tell them you have to run errands and come home with me.**

**Blaine- Schools still going on so that means a kid-free house for at least 3 more hours…**

**Kurt- Hmm, valid argument.**

**Blaine- I'll put on Teenage Dream and you can put your hands all over me and my skintight jeans, baby. **

**Kurt- Are you 43 or 16?**

**Blaine- 43, but you make me a teenager at heart ;)**

**Blaine- Are any of these lines getting me any closer to some action?**

**Kurt- No.**

**Kurt- Alright fine, come pick me up.**

**Blaine- On the way! This is really hot. **

**Kurt- You know you're middle-aged when skipping work to have sex gets you hot and bothered…**

So Kurt gave his cast a flawless lie as to why he had to leave for the rest of the day before Blaine swung by to get him. The two carpooled since taking one car, let alone two, was a hassle in New York City and they both worked there anyway (or at least Kurt did, Blaine's job was more week by week). It was hard to keep their hands to themselves in the car and not giggle like school kids. When they do reach home they rush up the stairs hand in hand, Kurt kissing the back of Blaine's neck as he unlocks the door.

"Is it-" Kiss. "Terrible." Kiss "That this is the most exciting thing we've done-" kiss, kiss "Since the power outage almost 10 years ago?"

Blaine groans. "Maybe. I think we're old."

The door unlocks and Blaine turns around, crashing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt backs him up into the house and closes the door with his boot. After a few more steps, Blaine's tapping on the back of Kurt's thighs. The older man laughs but allows his legs one at a time to be lifted and hung around Blaine's waist. Kurt has to cling onto to his strong husband, but it deepens the kiss and makes them moan at the contact.

"God Kurt, you're still so nimble. Still so hot." Blaine murmured. He leaned down to kiss and nip at Kurt's neck. Kurt purrs and his eyes fluttered open for a spilt second.

It was just at the right time. He opened his eyes again; sure his mind was just playing tricks. Yet, there his youngest daughter was. Trying to tiptoe from the kitchen into the hall, presumably towards her bedroom. Kurt paled.

"Stefani?" Then without warning, Kurt fell to the floor. He 'ompfed' loudly and spared Blaine a glare before both men addressed the girl. Stefani paused mid-step and cursed herself.

"Stef? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Blaine asked, his voice slowly turning from skittish to lecture. He then reached a hand back to help Kurt stand up. Stefani sighed and crossed her arms, turning to face the adults.

"Why aren't you two at work?"

Kurt crossed his arms, trying to hide the blush growing on his face. "Because we got off early from work, that's why. But as I recall, I didn't hear anything about a half-day at school—which I recall dropping you off at this morning…So again, why are you here?"

Stefani crossed her hands in front of her and started leaning forward and back on her feet. "I didn't feel well."

Out of all three kids, Stefani was the worst lair. She sounded nervous and refused to look into their eyes. "Uh-huh…" Blaine chided. "So, why didn't you call one of us? Who brought you home anyway?"

Stefani bit her lip. "It's no good lying to us, Stef. You've been caught, you might has well come clean." Kurt insisted. He had expected Stefani to come clean at this point and beg not to punish her, or at the very least, not take away her guitar. He was shocked instead when a loud whine escaped her mouth. Kurt's stern expression fell. "Stef? Sweetheart?"

She finally looked up, tears pooling in her eyes as a sob escaped her throat. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I just couldn't take another day! I-I…" She mumbled sentences that couldn't be heard through the sobs and tears. All the anger and annoyance left Kurt and Blaine. Both of them realized there was more than they were hearing. Despite how Kurt would normally chastise Blaine for coddling the kids for every little thing, the younger man quickly walked over and kneeled before Stefani. Bringing her into his arms.

"Baby…baby, sssshhhh." Stefani grasped onto him and sobbed harder. Kurt carefully made his way over. Kurt felt helpless but he could never walk away from his crying child so he sat himself on the couch nearest to his husband and daughter. Blaine rearranged them so he was sitting crisscross applesauce and Stefani was sitting on one leg, with her legs draped across the other. Her arms wrapped around Blaine's neck as she continues sobbing into his shoulder. Blaine just rocked her back and forth until her sobs died to sniffles. "Baby, what is all this? I thought you were doing so well at school. You said you were making lots of friends."

"I was. I am." Stefani assured, turning her head so she could look at both the men.

Kurt leaned over to brush a loose curl behind her ear. "Then why don't you want to go back?" He caught the look of desperation in her eyes. Like a mouse who was cornered. Kurt wondered if his father felt this hurt whenever Kurt tried to hide things from him. From what Burt told him, it was always pretty easy to tell. "Stef, people don't skip school and break down for no reason. I don't want to push you but if it's bothering you this much—I think you should tell us."

Stefani sighed and nuzzled her head under Blaine's chin. A few stray tears later, and she spoke quietly. "There's a boy at school. His name is Conner Williamson. His family is really religious and he's part of the prayer group at school. Sam, who's in that group, too, told me he was saying things about me and you two. I guess his family thinks being gay is a sin and so is acting like the sex you're not suppose to be... I didn't want to start a fight or anything, so I just stayed out of his way. Well, about a month ago he saw me come out of the bathroom…" She went silent for a moment and this made Blaine and Kurt glance at each other. "As in…The girl's bathroom. And most people at school know so…"

"Oh no…" Kurt muttered, knowing where this was going. Stefani started breathing heavy again. They knew Stefani used the girl's bathroom. He had talked it over with the principal before the school year began just to clarify. The principal only said 'as long as it didn't cause a problem…' and until now, it didn't.

Stefani took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Since then, he's gotten really mean. He'll make a scene if he catches me trying to use the bathroom and he'll call me names too… I tried to just ignore it. Laugh it off. Call him names back. And if that failed…if he caught me, I'd just use the boys bathroom…"

The girl started breaking down all over again. Both men had a collective gasp. They knew how detrimental to her self-esteem that had to be. Stefani had spent years establishing herself as a female. And while she had gotten better about her past as a male (she could now freely answer her friends questions about her transition and talk about her childhood as Dalton), they both knew she was still very sensitive about her gender.

Blaine rubbed Stefani's back. "Oh baby…. Didn't you try to talk to someone about this? Why didn't you tell your teachers? Or your siblings? Or _us_?"

"Because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it! I didn't want people to treat me differently because of it…and I didn't want people to start agreeing with him." The fact that his daughter was worried about that made Kurt sick.

"It's become a big deal." Blaine muttered softly. He pulled Stefani's face back so he could look her in the eye. "Has he gotten physical with you?"

"Not…really…." But Blaine's grip tightened around her because he knew it was a lie. Kurt himself felt his blood turn cold. "I mean…He's grabbed me in the hall when I tried to walk away when he's talked to me. He's pushed me too."

"Stefani! This is not okay. No one should ever put their hands on you!" Kurt hissed.

"But that's not even the worse thing he's done!" Stefani cried out but looked liked she regretted it the minute it came out of her mouth. "Please don't make me tell you that too…"

"Honey…" Blaine started gently, but Stefani stood up and pulled away from him.

"No! No! It's not your business!"

Kurt caught her arm as softly as he could. Eyes boring into his daughter's. "It's damn well our business when someone is tormenting our daughter! Stefani, this isn't a secret for you to keep, and it's not something that's going to go away if you ignore it long enough. This boy is making your life a living hell and not talking about it is only making things worse…"

"Fine, you want to know?" She screeched. Fist clenching and teeth grinding. Her voice went low. "He called me a faggot!"

Kurt felt like throwing up. It was the feeling he got any time anyone said that word. It didn't matter if it was to him or used in conversation. It stung all the same. No, stung was too lenient. It was more like someone had dug a knife in his chest. And hearing that someone had called his child that name…they might has well rip his heart out all together.

Blaine's eyes watered. Stefani watched him with concern, her voice back to normal if weak. "Papa...This was why I didn't…" Then she started sobbing all over again and Kurt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Fingers brushing through her hair as he shushed her down. Blaine himself was trying to control just how much he was crying and Kurt wasn't far behind him.

"Stef, when people are doing this to you, you _have_ to tell us." Blaine said in an exasperated voice. "This is just…this is sick. We need to talk to the principal and this boy's parents."

"No! No you can't tell anyone! You'll make it worse!" She started thrashing against Kurt.

"How can it possibly be worse than it already is?" He retorted.

"Just…I…Just….Please don't make me, please!"

"Baby…" Stefani broke free from Kurt's grip and ran to her room. Her screams and cries hearable despite the close door. Kurt and Blaine looked down towards the floor, trying to control their emotions. Kurt felt the tears pour down his face.

"Blaine this is…"

"I know, sweetheart. I know." Blaine looked away and bit his lip. "I seriously thought living here would make it safer for her…"

"I just can't believe she'd deal with this for a month and not tell us!" Kurt said, leaning his head back to let the tears fall away.

"Come on Kurt, like we told our parents anything when it was us…." Blaine argued, and no, Kurt couldn't really argue with that. "I just…I never wanted her to know what it felt like."

Kurt sighed. "Neither did I."

()

"Hey Shorty, open the door or we're breaking it down." Aimee declared. Stefani sighed and set her guitar aside. Great. Figures her dad's would tell her brother and sister. Exactly why she hadn't wanted to say anything. Deciding Aimee would most definitely keep to her word, Stefani got up and unblocked the door and opened it.

Her siblings were much taller than she was. Aimee only had inches on her while it seemed like Court had at least a foot. Court was still dressed in his lacrosse uniform, as today had been a practice day. Aimee was dressed in the long shirt-belt combination they had picked out earlier in the week.

"If Daddy and Papa sent you here to talk about today. Forget it."

"Hey, check your attitude first of all." Aimee counted on her fingers after taking a seat on the bed. "Second of all, Daddy and Papa only told us that you skipped school and had a bad day. It was Danielle who told us you what was going on."

Stefani paled. "It was? How did she know?"

"Danielle and Samantha have youth group together at their church. Not gonna lie sis, a little disappointed I had to hear it from her rather than you." Court took the beanbag chair in the corner, smile fading slightly. "You know all you had to do was ask, and I'd have the lacrosse team on this kid, right?"

Stefani smiled a bit, taking a seat in her computer chair. "I know but what's the saying? Fight fire with fire and the whole world burns?"

"Yeah well, maybe this kid needs to burn a bit. I'm sorry, I know that's not what you meant but ugh… I just want to dress him up in clashing colors for the rest of his life and give him a bad hair-cut." Aimee offered. Court rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure this homophobic ass would shake in his shoes, Mimi. But getting away from that—why didn't you tell us about this? You know you can come to us about everything. Kind of makes me feel like a shitty brother when I hear your getting picked on a month after it starts."

Stefani sighed and looked away. "Because there's nothing you can do about it short of beating him up…and that's not going to solve anything…And I don't know. He just made me feel so scared and weak." It was hard to admit that. She had a stubborn attitude and confidence to match and it killed her to know a bully had taken that way from her. She didn't realize how true it was until a tear fell from her eye.

Aimee's voice broke her out of it. "Stefani Rae Hummel-Anderson, I thought you knew better. That kid has no idea what he's talking about because he is a 100% wrong! If he were a true Christian like he claims to be he would know that what he's doing to you is wrong. If there is a god, you are as he made you. You're the strongest _woman_ I have ever met."

"You can't let him intimidate you, Stef. If you want this to stop, you have to go with Dad and Papa and see the principal and face him on a level playing field. I know it's scary but he needs to learn that he can't treat you this way." Court said and then added with a smile. "Mostly, he can't treat you this way and get away with it."

More tears flowed down Stefani's face. This time, they were happier tears. She laughed as she brushed them away. "I don't know if I can do it though."

"Oh trust me, kiddo. You can. And we're going to prove it. Courtney!" Court and Aimee stood from their spots and to the middle of the room. Stefani watched curiously. "Now, remember how Daddy and Papa told us that when they felt down, they song a song to lift their spirits? Well, Courtney and I threw a little something together quick…that being said, we don't have music and it may sound sloppy but we hope it works all the same. So Steffi, this is for you…"

Court made little noises to signify the music. Stefani laughed as the two swayed together.

_Court:_

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_Aimee:_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood._

_Miss 'no way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, Always second-guessing._

_Underestimated. Look, I'm still around._

_Court:_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful it's true_

_Both:_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel…_

_Like you're nothing._

_You are perfect…._

_Aimee:_

_To me…._

_You're so mean._

_When you talk. About yourself…_

_You are wrong_

_Change the voices, in your head._

_Make them like you instead._

_Oh-oh!_

_Both:_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful. It's true…_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel. _

_Like you're nothing._

_You are perfect to me._

_Aimee (With Court in the parenthesis):_

_The whole word stares so I swallow the fear (you're beautiful)._

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice-cold beer (you're beautiful)._

_So cool in line and we try, try, try but we try too hard…(you're beautiful)._

_And it's a waste of my time (it's true)._

_Done looking for the critics because they're everywhere (you're beautiful)._

_They don't like my jeans; they don't get my hair (you're beautiful)._

_We change ourselves and we do it all the time (you're beautiful)._

_Why do we do that? (It's true)._

_Why do we do that? _

_Court:_

_Why do I do that?_

_Aimee:_

_Yeah!_

_Both:_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful. It's true…_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel. _

_Like you're nothing._

_You are perfect... to me…_

Stefani wiped her tears away as she chuckled. Yes it was sloppy. And it really didn't go together. While they were certainly good singers, Aimee and Court weren't musicians. Stefani was the one who was musically inclined. But a song had never touched her heart more than the mash-up her siblings had done for her. "It…It was beautiful…"

Court rolled his eyes. "That wasn't an intended pun at all…" After another moment or so, he cleared his throat. "So you're going to go talk to the principal right?"

Stefani sighed and then looked up with a smile. "Well, after that performance, how could I not?...Thank you so much you guys, I really appreciate it."

"Oh no, now I'm getting teary!" Aimee said fanning her eyes. "This calls for a Hummel-Anderson sibling group hug!"

"What? No way! That's…" Court saw the look in Stefani's eyes and sighed. "Alright, but just one…and only for 5 seconds so make it count!"

The girls practically threw their arms around their brother and trapped him in a hug way longer than 5 seconds. Kurt who stood outside the door trying to spy, smiled and walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter. "You know something?"

"Hmm?"

Kurt smiled to himself. "I've never been more proud of our kids than I am right now."

Blaine smiled over his shoulder. He had heard the song from the kitchen. "Yeah, me too."

()

The next day, Kurt was walking with Stefani into the principal's office. Blaine couldn't get away from work since he needed to work the time the temperamental singer had lost the day he had off. He did however text Stefani 'Courage' while they waited which made the girl feel a bit better. Stefani was obviously scared, especially when Conner and his mother showed up and sat across from them. The kid was obviously taller and bigger than his daughter. In a few years, Kurt could easily see him playing on the football team or lacrosse which bothered him more than he thought it would. Despite Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam, and his own son breaking the stereotype of jocks, Kurt still couldn't help the feeling of dread that came with that link.

What was only 15 minutes felt like hours but eventually, Principal Landon Day called them all into his office. Conner's mom, a tired, embarrassed looking woman, was apparently named Summer.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." Principal Day began. "But Mr. Hummel-Anderson here called us and gave us some rather shocking news… Stefani, would you like to explain the situation."

Stefani looked down at her feet. Anywhere but around the room where every eye was on her. Kurt reached over and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Honey, do you want me to tell them?" She shook her head and began in a quiet voice.

"Conner's been picking on me for about a month now. He's called me names…He called me …a really nasty nam…. And pushed me around a few times. He won't let me use the girl's bathroom…"

"Because you're not a girl." The boy spat in an undignified. His mother fiercely whispered his name. Kurt felt Stefani stiffen suddenly. He moved his hand to grabs hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Stefani swallowed and continued in a quieter voice. "I've had to use the boys bathroom because I'm afraid of him…I'm scared now."

Summer shifted in her seat and glared hard at her son. "Principal Day, I apologize for my son's behavior. I assure you, we don't encourage bullying in our house. "

"Be that as it may, Conner's behavior is still unacceptable and I must say shocking. He's a fairly good student and as far as I know, this is the first incident I gotten from him." Principal Day threw in. Kurt snorted.

"With all due respect, it's probably the first incident you've _heard _of. Stefani didn't tell us anything for a month and it probably would have gone on for longer if we didn't catch her skipping school." Kurt couldn't help but notice the similar cringes mother and son made every time he used 'her'. Yeah right, sure she had no idea where Conner got it from. It was only making Kurt angrier. "Who knows if Stefani's the first instance?"

"If I may…" Summer interjected suddenly. "Now I'm not saying how Conner handled the situation is right but I could see how this could be making him uncomfortable. We do have separate bathrooms for a reason."

"And what is _that_ suppose to mean?" Kurt almost growled. Summer answered back calmly.

"It means Mr. Hummel-Anderson, that your daughter may dress and act like a girl, but there are some things she can not change about herself." Stefani blushed and sunk further into her seat. Kurt heard a whimper escape her lips as if she was trying not to cry. "Surely we shouldn't spare the other kids their privacy or comfort because of one child."

Kurt, who had been looking at Stefani and the Principal most of the time, turned and directly acknowledged Summer. "I'm sorry, does your son use the girls bathroom?"

"No but…"

"Then I don't see how where my daughter uses the bathroom effects him." Kurt said with an edge before turning to Principal Day. "And the girls use stalls don't they?"

"Yes of course, Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

"But…" Kurt cut-off the woman by holding his hand up.

"And have you had any of the girls complain about Stefani using the bathroom?"

"No, we haven't." He answered simply. Kurt gave a mocking shrug to Summer.

"Then it seems to me that your son is the only one who has a problem… You may not want to hear it but I know a thing or two about kids like Conner. I was bullied by them growing up. The bathroom situation is just a convenient excuse for him to pick on my daughter and I guarantee you, if he wanted to get at her enough, he would have found a way." Kurt finished, crossing his legs and looking at Stefani again. She was still stiff but Kurt could have sworn he saw her lift her head a little higher.

Summer huffed. "And you would be alright with a girl going into the boys bathroom? Or my son going into the girls bathroom? Do you know what sort of things you'd be allowing?"

"Well, would you make a lesbian use the boys bathroom for that reason?" Kurt countered. The woman's jaw dropped. "And tell me, would your son be anymore comfortable if my daughter walked into the boys bathroom and used a urinal? Of course not because it's not about bathrooms. It's about your son thinking he's god and knows better than anyone else what's right and wrong, which I think in itself is a sin…Speaking of which, I'm an atheist."

Summer closer her mouth and asked in a frustrated tone. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because Conner's part of a prayer group that prays every day before school." Kurt stated in a low, simple tone. "And it does it make me uncomfortable? Sure it does, but I keep my mouth shut because I believe people should have the right to follow their religion freely. Your family is Christian and follows it's ideals. My daughter lives as a girl and should be allowed to be allowed to walk the halls as one and use the bathroom without your son making life hell for her."

There was an undertone to that sentence. The promise to make a bigger deal out of that if they continued to make a bigger deal out of this. Summer and Conner both looked absolutely livid—a sure sign they knew they had lost this.

Principal Day cleared his throat. "So, how should we deal with this?"

()

"Two weeks of detention and a suspension if he's caught doing it again." Stefani announced later that night proudly at the dinner table. Blaine, Court and Aimee laughed as Stefani finished the story. "Daddy, you have to teach me how to do that!"

"What? Make them squirm? Sorry baby, I don't think you have the bitchiness it requires." Kurt said rather proud of himself. Blaine smiled adoringly at him.

"But I'm incredibly proud of your bitchiness, Kurt…and I'm so proud of you Stef, I can't even begin to tell you. It took a lot of guts to stand up to your bully and you did it in a very adult way too." Blaine assured. Stefani shrugged and smiled bigger.

"Thank you. I guess I just learned that some people are going to be ignorant and try to hurt you, but when you stand up for yourself, they can't knock you down." Stefani picked up her empty plate and stood from the table. "Now I'm going to go see if I can find a good rhythm for that Perfect/You're Beautiful mash-up….Thank you, Daddy." She said before giving Kurt a big hug. Kurt hugged her back, happy to have his confident, happy daughter back.

"Love you too, kiddo. I'm proud of you." He told her. Stefani beamed as she practically danced into the kitchen. Kurt then looked to Aimee and Court. "And of course, I'm proud of you two. You were really there for your sister when she needed you, and it makes me really happy to know you'll be there if it happens again."

Aimee giggled under her breath. Blaine raised an eyebrow at her. "What was that about?"

Court shrugged, but couldn't contain his own chuckle. "Trust us, it's not going to happen again. We knew you'd strike fear into his mom's heart Dad, but to be sure he wouldn't pick on Stefani again…."

()

Earlier that day, Conner had been walking across campus. The high school and middle school were right next to each other so he had to cross the high school to get home from Detention. He was so angry about the earlier events of today that he didn't notice when two people walked up beside him.

"Hey, Conner Williamson right?" The taller boy asked. Conner snorted.

"Yeah, who are you?" The taller boy then took a sharp turn in front of Conner, grinning down at the boy in a maniacal way. Conner couldn't help the feeling of fear that struck him.

"Court Hummel-Anderson." Court stated matter-of-factly. Conner's heart began to sink because A. Oh shit, this was Stefani's older brother and B. he didn't realize Stefani's brother was that tall or strong.

He felt sharp nails dig into his shoulder as a woman spoke in his ear. Aimee smiled and stated in a low, dangerous voice. "And I'm your worst nightmare…" She then spun Conner around so he was facing her. "So here's the deal—you've been a little douche bag to our little sister, and needless to say, we don't appreciate it. Now I understand middle school is rough and you have the need to prove yourself as top dog or whatever, but trust me, high school is a million times worse."

"Yeah. Like the lacrosse team." Court stared, stepping beside his sister. "They would crush you in a minute for doing something stupid like, oh I don't know, picking on a teammates younger sister. But you should know, I don't need a team to beat the asshole out of you…"

Aimee laughed somewhat like a witch. "Unless I got to you first… and believe me, that's the last thing you want. You think my dad was something? I have my dad's genetics _and_ I have the genetics of a complete and total bitch. I would gladly spread your blood on a piece of toast and eat it for breakfast and I happen to be a vegetarian."

Conner was staring up at them with wide eyes. Court just laughed and pat his shoulder. "Relax. We're forgiving people. Just don't let it happen again, alright?" He then jerked Conner forward so he could get in his face. "But if I ever find out you picked on Stefani again, or you so much as muttered that f-word you called her to another person… We won't be nearly as forgiving. Understand?"

Conner nodded quickly. "Excellent. Have a safe walk home!" Aimee beamed. Conner scurried away as soon as possible.

"I have to say, I'm impressed, Mimi. I liked the whole toast and blood thing." Court complimented. Aimee made a short curtsy.

"And I must say Courtney, the extra part at the end? Brilliant."

()

Kurt sighed, and rubbed a hand over his face with a loud groan. "What did I say about fighting fire with fire?"

Aimee waved it off. "Please. It's not like we'd actually hurt the little snot. Besides, there's also a saying about not playing with fire—you get burned. And that's exactly what happens when you mess with a Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine shrugged and made a small smile. Kurt sighed and told himself their hearts were in the right place. They were still kids who believed they could fight off words with cleverness and intimidation. And while sometimes that was true, one day, they'd have to realize the real world didn't work like that, but in the mean time, they had tried to use their 'powers' for good.

All three of his children still had to grow up, even if they had their moments of maturity.

**Oh my god! Long, long chapter. But so much to write and too much I wasn't willing to let go of. Although this one I guess was a little more about the family in general than it was about just Stefani. **

**As usual, you guys have been wonderful and generous with your reviews, favorites, and alerts! I could never say thank you enough for them as they're what keeps me writing.**

**Thaliana- Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I really think one of the biggest compliments a fanfiction writer can get is having good OC's. Of course, a lot of who they are is based off of their parents, who are some of the best characters ever. I appreciate the compliment nonetheless. And of course, love that it had you laughing. Thank you for reviewing!**

**gleekfreak102- Thank you very much! I love the suggestion! I was actually going to do something similar to that when Aimee came up again (although the way I'm heading right now, the next two chapters are going to be somewhat of a storyline). But I suppose Aimee needs an awkward conversation that Court can hold over her head. Hope you like the update!**

**Shimmeh- Thank you! I hope you like the new chapter!**

**pelusa-writer- I honestly wouldn't have been able to tell that English wasn't your first language if you hadn't told me, so your review came out wonderfully! Thank you for reviewing in English too! I'm taking Spanish my next semester of college but I don't know very much of it yet. And of course, thank you for your kind compliments! Another one of the greatest compliments I think a fanfic writer can get is keeping the t.v. character in character so needless to say, I'm flattered :) My biggest goal is that I create a believable future that everyone can enjoy so thank you, thank you, thank you for saying all of that! **

**Glleek23- Aw, well thank you for reviewing as always! Hope you had an awesome trip with your family! Not sure how I feel about being barfed on but if it had to be anything, rainbows are pretty fucking (pardon my language) awesome. Of course, it couldn't be a family dinner without someone trying to embarrass someone, and naturally since Court and Aimee get after each other so much, that had to happen lol. Kind of fun having them work together in this chapter though… too bad it's coming to an end in the next one. And of course, one of Kurt's kids had to ask about Zach's hair and skin, and Stefani just doesn't see how that could be awkward (bless her heart). And it's the least I could do since you've been so loyal reviewing and reading my stories! That and it was absolutely awesome! (I think in an alternate universe, Aimee and Christina could have been bff's) Hope you love the update and thank you so much for what you've done for all my stories!**

**e- Thank you very much! I just felt so sorry for fan-boy at the end of the story that I had to make Blaine feel a little bad about it. Plus, I think it would be so Aimee to be more excited about getting to wear a dress to Winter-Gala than getting asked to it. The next few chapters will be Court and Aimee revolved (again, if it goes my way, the two stories will be connected). Thanks for the review!**

**And just to be on the safe side…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs You're Beautiful by James Blunt or Perfect by Pink. Wish I did though…They're incredible songs!**


End file.
